The existing flow adjustable waterway switch device is usually structural complex. The automatic ball point pen mechanism is practicable. However there is rare applicability with an automatic ball point pen mechanism in sanitary ware, such as a shower or a shower nozzle, there is rare product applied with the automatic ball point pen mechanism to the waterway switch. So sanitary ware product applied with the automatic ball point pen mechanism is very welcome, it makes the product with compact and simplified structure and complete functions.